To investigate SV40 Potentiation of Immune Responsiveness to Tumors. Mice are inoculated with SV40 either simultaneously with melanoma cells or subsequent to tumor challenge. Splenic lymphocytes are subsequently assessed for immune function using an inhibition of DNA synthesis assay. To date, early immunity is a function of T cell responsiveness to tumor antigen.